iPod Drabbles
by Broken Faerietale
Summary: A bunch of Dramione drabbles based on different songs. Enjoy & Review!
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned in the story, sadly- that would be JK Rowling, nor do I own the song Behind These Hazel Eyes, that would be Kelly Clarkson

A/N: This is one of my favorite songs & I thought it would be a great way to start off. Enjoy, my fellow Dramione shippers!

* * *

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Based on the Song by Kelly Clarkson**

She stood in front of them, tears streaming down her face. "How could you?" she asked, quietly. "I thought you loved me." She turned to leave.

"No...wait, Hermione. Don't go," one of the figures pleaded, grabbing her arm.

Hermione turned and wrenched her arm away. "Have fun with _her_, Draco," Hermione said icily, pointing at the other figure.

"I'll give him more than you ever could, Mudblood," the figure said, glaring at Hermione.

"I'm sure you could, Pansy. I can't believe, I _actually_ thought he loved me," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry...I can explain," Draco said, trying to keep her there.

Hermione looked at him. "I'm done crying and I'm done hearing your lies." With that, she turned and ran back into the castle.

~*~

Two Weeks Later...

After being forced together in many classes, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "I don't love him anymore," Hermione told herself. "Why does he still think we have a chance?"

'Because he still loves you,' an inner voice said.

"But I don't love him."

"Then you need to tell him that," Ginny said, walking into the room.

Hermione looked at her. "But how?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I only know the time and place."

Hermione's head snapped up. "When?"

"The Graduation Ball," Ginny said, as she got up and walked over to Hermione's radio.

Hermione pondered the idea. "Okay...but what can I do?"

Ginny turned on the radio and a familiar song blasted.

"I love this song," Hermione said, falling back on her bed.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked, not recognizing the voice.

"It's a Muggle singer...Kelly Clarkson," Hermione answered, humming the tune.

Ginny listened to the words. "What's it about?"

Hermione, remembering the music video, answered, "It's about a girl who realized her boyfriend was cheating on her. She dumped him and is saying that she's over him."

During Hermione's explanation, Ginny realized a similarity. "Hermione...doesn't that sound familiar?"

Hermione bit her lip, as she realized it too. "Oh...my..." Her head snapped up. "Do you still have the camera we used over the summer?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Do you still have the tape?" Hermione asked, remembering how they had taken the camera outside with them.

Again, Ginny nodded. "Yes...but why?"

Hermione began to sing softly. "_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes._" She finished and smiled at Ginny.

"Wow, Hermione...I didn't know you could sing," Ginny said, in awe of her friend's voice.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I've never sung around other people before." She stood up. "Can you get the camera and tape?"

Ginny nodded and left the room.

Hermione walked over to her desk and took out a picture. A tear slid down her cheek. The picture was of her and Draco. He had her over his shoulder and was spinning around. She was trying to get out of his grasp, yet she was smiling and laughing. Hermione put the picture down and smiled sadly, remembering the summertime.

*Flashback*

"Draco! Put me down!" Hermione demanded, when Draco had flung her over his shoulder.

"Why should I?" he asked, spinning around.

Hermione kicked her legs. "Put me _down_!"

Ginny laughed, as she filmed it all.

As she was being spun, Hermione realized that Ginny was filming. "Ginny! Turn that off and help me!"

Draco stopped spinning. "Better?"

Hermione shook her head. "Now put me down."

Draco turned, so that he was facing the lake. "Hey Ginny...should I put her down?" he asked, pointing to the lake.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah...I think it's time she _cooled down_," she answered.

Hermione, since she was facing the opposite direction, was confused. "Yes...put me down."

"Okay," Draco said. "Block your nose."

"Why would- Aahhh!" she screamed, as she was thrown into the lake.

Ginny was laughing so hard, she had to sit down. "She's going to kick your ass!" she said to Draco.

"I know," he said and jumped in.

Hermione came up sputtering. "You bastard! It's c-cold," she said, shivering.

"Sorry...couldn't resist," he said, putting his arms around her. He leaned down to kiss her, closing his eyes.

Hermione took this chance to dunk his head underwater. She quickly got out of the water and ran over to Ginny, who was still laughing.

"That was priceless!" Ginny said, as Draco surfaced. "Hmm...looks like a drowned ferret."

Draco made his way out of the lake, water dripping everywhere. He took off his shoes and his socks. "Hey...I heard that," he said and threw one of his soaked socks at her. "You look like a wet weasel," he said and all three broke out laughing.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione wiped away a tear, as she heard Ginny returning.

"I got it," Ginny said, handing her the camera.

Hermione smiled. "Okay...here's the plan..."

~*~

Graduation Ball...

Hermione was backstage, changing out of her ball gown, when she heard Dumbledore make an announcement.

"Hello, everyone! In a few minutes, we will have a very special treat. So...please get situated and turn your attention towards the stage."

Hermione stood in front of a mirror. She was wearing tight denim short shorts and a tight, red, low-cut tank-top. She also wore a ring on a necklace chain. She touched the ring and remembered the night she had got it.

*Flashback*

They were sitting on the ground, Hermione's head in his lap.

Draco smiled at her a and pulled something out of his pocket. "Hey...I have something to ask you."

Hermione sat up and looked at him. "What?"

He opened a little box and pulled out a ring on a chain. "When we get out of school...will you marry me?" he asked her, giving a nervous smile.

Hermione didn't know what to say. "I...you...me...I..." Instead, she just nodded.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "I love you," he said, as he fastened the necklace on her.

"Love you too," she said, as they got up and walked into her house, their arms around each other's waist.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione looked at the ring. They had planned to announce their engagement tonight. Looks like plans backfired.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, poking his head backstage.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Okay," he said and went on stage, to make the announcement. "Can I have your attention?! Thank you. Here she is, singing a song for us, our very own Hermione Granger!" His announcement was met by applause.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked out on stage. "Hey, everyone," she said to the crowd. She turned around. There were screens hanging from the ceiling. They were all part of her plan. She turned back to the crowd. "Okay...this is for someone who _was_ very special to me," she said and nodded to Ginny.

Music started and images appeared on the screens; the video of her and Draco.

Hermione lifted her microphone.

_-_Seems_ like just yesterday, you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong-_

An image of Draco and Pansy, which Ginny had sneaked around to get, flashed on the screen.

_-Now I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes-_

She looked into the crowd and made eye-contact with Draco.

The picture changed to the video of her sitting with Draco, smiling and whispering into his ear.

_-I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside-_

Another image of Draco and Pansy flashed on the screen.

_-'Cause I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes-_

Hermione looked down at the ring and walked down the stairs, towards _him_.

_-Swallow me, then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore...-_

She ripped off the chain and threw it at him.

_-anymore...-_

She ran back on the stage.

_-Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes-_

Before the final chorus, she made eye-contact with Ginny and nodded.

Ginny gave her a thumbs up, pushed a button and fog started to appear on stage.

_-Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see these tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes-_

Hermione lowered her microphone and looked at the screens.

An image was frozen there. It was the one of her over Draco's shoulder. Ginny had zoomed in, so you could see Hermione's hazel eyes.

One person started clapping, and soon the whole room was filled with cheers.

Hermione turned back towards the crowd. "Thank you," she said and walked off the stage.

~*~

She never noticed Draco Malfoy bend down and pick up the ring, his grey-blue eyes filled with tears.

* * *

So how was it? I personally loved this one! Review please!!!


	2. Lips of an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned in the story, that would be JK Rowling, nor do I own the song LIps of an Angel, as that would be Hinder.

A/N: Another of my favorite songs, I love this drabble! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Lips of an Angel**

**Based on the Song by Hinder**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kind of hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Draco Malfoy had just come out of his shower, clad in only pajama bottoms. He was towel-drying his hair as his eyes found the view of his wife of two years lying on the bed.

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked, eyes lustfully scanning his bare chest, lightly toned due to his years of playing Quidditch.

"In a minute, Pansy," he replied.

He threw the towel on a chair and quickly combed his hair before and after using a drying spell. Once he was done, he pulled the covers back and climbed into bed.

Pansy scooted closer to her husband and laid her hand on his chest, nibbling his ear. She was determined to ease his tense mood that had held out the whole day since he woke up that morning. Before she could get far, though, their phone rang.

"Ugh. I don't know _why_ you insist on having that bloody Muggle contraption," she muttered, moving off him as he got up.

He had no clue who it could be; no one called him this late.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly once he picked up the phone.

"Draco?" a hesitant voice asked.

His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. It couldn't possibly be-

"Hermione?" The name left his lips without his consent, coming out in a hushed whisper.

"It's me."

"Why- why are you calling so late? It's a bit hard to talk at the moment," he said, looking over his shoulder at his partly open bedroom door.

"Oh, never- never mind, then. Have a good night."

He was about to wish her the same when he heard a sniffle and a watery sigh.

"Hermione? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"I just- I got into a row with Ron. It's nothing. I just... I had to call you," she said. "Is Pansy around? How are things going with her?"

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"She's in the bedroom. Things are going okay, I guess," Draco said. He threw another nervous glance over his shoulder and sank onto the couch.

Hermione's voice was shaky when she called, "Draco?"

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name, it sounds so sweet_

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"I've missed you..."

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

"I can't talk long, but I was wondering..." Her voice was timid and he heard her take a deep breath before she spoke her next words. "Can we meet? I really want to see you."

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_My God you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Before he knew what he was doing, he responded, "Of course." But he didn't regret it- by _God,_ he missed her, too.

"You know, I... I had a dream of you last night. You know, the way things used to be. Have... Have you ever had a dream like that?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes, I dreamt of you too_

"Last night," he responded softly.

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight?_

"Ron thinks I'm calling my parents, but... I just _had_ to speak to you. He'd blow the roof if he knew the truth," she laughed sadly. "What about Pansy?"

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

Draco's eyes went to his bedroom door.

"No, she's in bed. She wouldn't know."

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Hey Draco?"

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying m__y__ name__,__ it sounds so sweet_

"I just wanted to let you know... I never stopped loving you."

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

"Anyway, that's really all I had to say... So I guess I should say goodbye..."

_And I never want to say goodbye_

"At least, until I see you Saturday afternoon at Diagon Alley."

_My God you make it hard to be faithful_

"Sweet dreams, Draco."

_With the lips of an angel_

Draco hung up the phone absentmindedly, replaying Hermione's admission over and over in his head.

Truth was, he'd never stopped loving her, either, despite the fact that it was _him_ who broke up with _her._ But she really couldn't blame him, could she? He, a Malfoy, couldn't spend the rest of his life with a Muggle-born. He was expected to marry Pansy Parkinson and have a healthy pureblood heir. That had been decided since he was in nappies. Who was he to argue?

But deep down inside, he knew that wasn't enough.

When he went back to bed, he could hardly look at Pansy without having his stomach turn. He stemmed her efforts to seduce him quickly, and after long hours, fell into an uneasy sleep.

Finally, Saturday came. He couldn't sleep that night, so he just got up in the early hours of the morning and made a cup of coffee to keep himself alive.

When time rolled around to go to Diagon Alley, Draco told Pansy he had to go.

"What for?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just want to go out for a bit."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, I'll go with you."

"No!" he said quickly. "I mean, no, it's okay. I just- I want to have a bit of time to myself. I'll see you later."

Without a kiss goodbye, he walked out the door and beyond the gates of the Malfoy Manor, then disapparated.

As soon as he arrived at Diagon Alley, someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

He turned around to berate the girl when he found himself face-to-face with Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" he asked softly, his eyes drinking in the sight of her.

"Draco?"

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name, it sounds so sweet_

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

"You look even more beautiful, Hermione," Draco said, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes and behind her ear.

"You've not changed much," she said, looking him over. "Still the same Draco I knew and love."

The present tense on her last word wasn't lost on Draco. He looked down.

"Don't do that," he whispered.

"Do what? Come on, Draco, I'm a Gryffindor. I wear my heart on my sleeve, remember?"

"But it's not possible."

This was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"And that's the problem, right there!" she said, balling her hands into fists at her sides. "Nothing is impossible, Draco Malfoy. That's just what people say when they're too lazy to try to make something work!"

With those final words, she turned on her heel and made to walk away.

_And I never want to say goodbye_

He caught her wrist before she could walk away and pulled her back to him.

"Malfoy's aren't lazy," he growled.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Prove it."

_My God you make it hard to be faithful_...

And so he did. He pulled her close and kissed her in the middle of Diagon Alley for all to see.

She stood still at first, obviously startled, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found a familiar path to her waist.

The kiss was chaste, but it left them both panting when they pulled apart from the sheer passion of it.

Lightly tracing his thumb over her lower lip, Draco said, "With the lips of an angel."

* * *

So, whaddya think???? I thought it was sweet. Review, review, review, 'cause your thoughts are _way_ important to moi!


	3. Beautiful Disaster

Sorry for the wait, thanks for the reviews!

Dedicated to Youtwocanrideyourbikes, TJHPFanatic, and Auden ! ()

BTW- this is in 6th year

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster, by Kelly Clarkson_

Hermione lay next to the platinum-haired boy, and stared into his silver eyes.

He had opened up to her and told her everything. She knew about his mission, how he had to obey the Dark Lord's wishes and kill the headmaster.

She lay next to him like she did every night, soothing him, comforting him, trying to ease his pain. He could never sleep, drowning in his dreams he would see only the dark future that lay ahead for him. He was a tragedy, he had seen his parents tortured, and they would die for him if he failed. That was worse than any soul should see. But she couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. It was his father's and the unforgiving Dark Lord's.

She wanted to help him. She wanted to tell him that the Order of the Phoenix would hide his family and he could choose not to go through with this. She wanted to stop Voldemort. She wanted to put an end to his pain, thus ending her heartbreak. But if she did her world would cave in and collapse. She would be the one to blame and she would die. Without her Harry couldn't end the war, both she and Harry knew that.

She had done what she could, protecting him by telling Harry he wasn't a Death Eater- what a lie that was. Dracoo hadn't chosen this path. He wasn't faithful, he was scared, just like the rest of his family. Yet sometimes it was so hard not to blame him while he poured his heart out and confessed to her.

Hermione wondered what would happen after the war, if she and Draco were still alive. Could she hold on that long? Could she hold on through the tears? She didn't know what he was like without this haunting him. Would he be the beautiful soul she thought he was, or just a beautiful disaster? He was strong, as strong as what she believed in, but would the war break him?

She was longing for love, but she just wasn't sure if it was worth the wait. He only treated her to lovingly when he was hysterical, crying and talking in between sobs. He was frayed as it was, his soul torn, no matter how he concealed it.

And so Hermione lay next to him, staring into his grey eyes, which were now brimming with tears. She held him close, stroking his hair in a caring way that no one else could. It was then she made up her mind.

She would help him, not telling anyone about his task. She would hide what she knew from Harry, but she would break her own heart and move on, trying to forget the little bit of her heart that died as she made up her mind. She couldn't wait for this disaster of a boy, no matter who he was.

Little did she know that Draco's heart was breaking too as she thought this. He knew he had to fulfill his orders, and in doing so he would beak the bond between them. He cast the unforgivable curse, the killing curse, and in doing so he would be deemed unforgivable by the girl who had taken his heart. But then again, he couldn't expect her to love him back...

...Because in truth, all he was was a Beautiful Disaster.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Just hit the button!

I know it's a lot shorter than the first two, but you'll have to pardon me since I've got to run to karate lessons in a few minutes.

Oh, and I'm going to give a virtual chocolate frog to everyone who suggests an idea for future next chapters... and **two **for anyone who can guess what song this line is from (it's going to be the next chapter)...

_"...It stared with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in..."_

Thanks!!!!!!!


	4. Already Gone

Dedicated to Addicted-2-My-Chemical-Reaction, Lils & Emma

Yay to Youtwocanrideyourbikes! You guessed right! So here's Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. As you can tell I'm a big fan of her. So, here you go, as promised: *_hands over two chocolate frogs*_

* * *

_Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson_

"Draco, I'm sorry. It's just not going to work. _We_just don't work anymore. We're not what we used to be," Hermione explained, her eyes on the floor.

"But, Hermione, why? We can make-"

"Don't say we can make it work, because we just can't. Don't you think I've already thought of that? Listen, we've been distant for so long now. We barely have time for each other. You've been going to all these tryouts for Quidditch teams, and I understand that this is what you've always wanted. And _I've_always wanted to become a Hogwarts professor. When you make one of the teams (yes, I know you will) you'll be traveling for games while I'm here. What're we going to do then?" she questioned calmly.

"Hermione..."

She pressed something into his palm.

"Take my iPod. I want you to have it. You can listen to it when you've got a few minutes," she whispered in his ear. "I guess we were always meant to say goodbye."

She pressed her lips softly to his, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her back, and her against his neck. He wanted that moment to last forever, but she eventually pulled away.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear again.

"Listen to the slideshow I put together in the pictures." She walked out quietly, not even looking back.

Draco turned his back from the door, too sad to watch her go, and slipped in the earphones while pressing _PLAY _(thank Merlin she'd shown him how to use these muggle music players).

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

An image flashed on the screen of Draco and Hermione holding hands at the park.

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

Another picture appeared- one of them at Hogwarts during their seventh year, laughing and sitting under a tree.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

It was them dancing at the end-of-the-year ball (seventh year).

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

Now Draco and Hermione were surrounded by friends, sitting next to each other in a restaurant, talking with each other.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

In the next picture Draco and Hermione were laying together on a couch in his manor, cuddling with each other.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

Next, Draco was trying to help Hermione ice skate on the Black Lake, laughing as she could barely stay up.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

The image on the screen changed to a shot from Christmas, where they were holdin each other's gifts- a miniature lioness for Hermione and a miniature dragon for Draco.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

Now it was a picture of them sitting next to the Black Lake at sunset, locked in a passionate kiss.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

The last picture appeared, the one that had always been their favorite: The backshot of them walking on the beach together.

And because Hermione had walked out and left for good, she would never know about how Draco's silver eyes brimmed with tears that moment, and how he cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Personally, I love this one. This just came to me when I was eating dinner, random much? Yes, definetly.

Okay, I know all these drabbles have been sad and heartbreaking so far, but I promise it'll get better. Personally, I think I'm better at this style of writing.

Suggestions/Requests welcome, please review, you know the deal.

Thanks!!!


	5. Fifteen

Thanks for all the great reviews! Um, I don't know most of those songs but I'd love to try the Taylor Swift ones, and I'm trying to figure out how I could write a drabble based on 'Circus' by Britney Spears.

Here you go- *_hands out chocolate frogs_*

* * *

Fifteen by Taylor Swift

Hermione wove her way through the crowd, trying to stay out of everybody's way and go unnoticed. When she saw the family of three say goodbye to their only son, she sighed and walked onto the Hogwarts Express; it'd been a long summer, and hopefully this year would be better than the holidays had.

She spotted the other two members of the Golden Trio and walked over to her friends.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey Hermione, good summer?" Ron asked brightly.

"For the most part, you?"

"Still stuck with the Dursleys," admitted Harry. "I wish Sirius didn't have to stay in hiding."

"Well, it sounds like mine was better than yours, Harry," Ron said.

They closed the compartment and Harry and Ron started discussing something, Hermione vaguely listening, if at all. Her thoughts were on someone else.

_---_

Hermione lay in bed that night, thinking about _their_ brief meeting. Draco had tried to get to Harry, once again, when they had gotten to Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry thought this was the normal Malfoy, nothing more, but Hermione's heart broke a little when he'd said it. How could he be like that to them?

Little did her friends now, her heart had mended once more when he winked at her while passing her in the hallways.

---

In potions the next day, Hermione sat next to one of the new students- Abby, a Gryffindor. They had talked and talked while brewing a dreamless sleep potion, and soon enough they were like best friends, making fun of Pansy and th Slytherin girls. When the class ended they rushed out, thankful to be rid of Snape for the day.

---

And then came that Saturday. Everyone was in Hogsmeade but she'd decided to stay at Hogwarts. She was one of the few, and so was Draco. They met up secretly, and he took her on his broom (after a lot of assuring that she'd be fine) and flew over the Black Lake, too high for anyone to realize who they were anyways.

Abby was waiting for her when she went back to the common room, happy that Hermione was doing something other than reading in the library. Hermione told her story of her perfect day, and they danced around the common room like the giddy schoolgirls they were.

---

And then, a few weeks later, after all that time of secretly meeting, he ended 'them' with one word- mudblood.

_He had told her he loved her. She thought they were perfect together- sparks flew when they touched, and her head spinned when they kissed. But she was wrong. And that was when she realized that school there were more important things than dating a boy on the Quidditch team, no matter who that boy was. And her one regret was that she hadn't known this before she'd given him her heart. _

_She'd thought he was the one, that she'd marry him someday, but after this she realized that there was more for her out there, that she had bigger dreams than a fairytale ending._

And Hermione wished she could've helped more when Abby had her heart broken by a Ravenclaw boy, after she'd given everything for him. They both cried themsleves to sleep that night.

---

Both girls found that over time they healed, and moved on. Still wondering what life had in store for them, both the good and the bad.

---

There was one piece of Hermione's heart that was still shattered- that part that had once belonged to Draco. She never told anyone that the summer before her 5th year started, she had dreamed of him every night, waking up crying lightly.

* * *

Okay, not my best work, but I finished this in fifteen minutes 'cause I gotta get off the computer before my brothers start complaining. I personally like the ending though!


End file.
